His plan
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Akhirnya mereka bisa liburan akhir tahun bersama. MikaTsuru [#fluffember2019]


Langkah Mikazuki terhenti, pandangan mengarah pada halaman luar penginapan tempatnya bermalam saat ini. Bulir-bulir es putih yang jatuh perlahan di luar sana mengintakan ia tentang sosok yang datang dari jauh untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu hingga tahun baru datang.

"Kenapa malah berdiri di sini?" dia sosok itu. Tsurumaru Kuninaga, kekasih yang mejalani hubungan jarak jauh dengannya. "Oh, salju. Tokyo hampir tidak pernah turun salju lagi, bisa melihatnya di sini, sepertinya aku berutung."

"Tidak sia-sia kau datang jauh ke Akita, kan?"

Tsurumaru mengangguk sebelum ikut memperhatikan bulir es putih di luar sana. "Habis makan malam ayo jalan-jalan di luar."

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

_Fiksi ini didikasikan untuk Fluffember 2019_

_Tema :__ HOLIDAY_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Sudah empat tahun ini Mikazuki harus menahan dirinya sendiri berada di tempat yang jauh dari sang kekasih. Hanya di hari-hari libur tententu mereka bisa bertemu, dan dalam satu tahun hari-hari seperti itu tidaklah banyak. Pertemuan mereka tidak pernah bisa lama, tidak pernah cukup untuk mengobati rindu yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi." Tiba-tiba saja Tsurumaru mengaitkan tangan mereka. Langkahnya sempat berhenti, tapi hatinya yang menderita rindu kronis mulai terasa sedikit membaik. "Aku kagum pada diriku sendiri."

"Kagum?"

"Yah, kupikir aku mungkin akan mencari selingkuhan."

"Ho-ho, kau punya pikiran seperti itu?" Kaitan tangan mereka makit erat, Tsurumaru memeluk lengannya dan entah kenapa, walau arah obrolan mereka sedikit melenceng, hatinya lega dan merasa terselamatkan.

"Lima tahun tahu! Itu bukan waktu sebentar."

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti." Satu tangan Mikazuki yang lain naik ke atas pucuk putih kesayangannya ini. Menggusapnya gemas. "Kau hebat, Tsuru. Aku juga kagum kau tidak meminta untuk berpisah."

"Kan?" binar keemasan di matanya jadi sepuluh kali lebih cantik. Ada kebanggan yang tersampaikan, dan lagi-lagi memberi efek penyembuh pada hatinya. "Aku memang hebat!"

"Yah, kau sampai mengumpulkan libur cutimu hanya untuk bisa mengunjungi aku dan berlibur ke sini. Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengagumkan lagi dari pada itu."

"Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiga tahun terakhir Tsurumaru selalu tidak bisa mengosongkan hari-hari menjelang tahun baru dengan alasan lembur kerja. Mikazuki pikir selama lima tahun mereka hanya akan bertemu setiap kali perayaan Obon di musim panas, dan itu juga Mikazuki yang akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk menemui Tsurumaru.

Tapi dua minggu lalu tiba-tiba saja dia bilang ingin datang ke Akita, Mikazuki diminta untuk mencari penginapan dengan Onsen terbaik dan pemandangan yang indah. Membuat reservasi untuk satu minggu penuh dan memaksa Mikazuki untuk ambil cuti ditanggal yang sama.

Kekasihnya itu berhasil membuat Mikazuki kerja rodi demi menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sebelum tanggal cuti yang diminta. Benar-benar melelahkan, tapi yah, ia akui bayaran yang diterima juga setimpal.

Satu minggu penuh bersama dengan Tsurumaru itu terdengar seperti hadiah termewah bagi Mikazuki yang harus menahan rindu karena berjauhan dari sang kekasih empat tahun terakhir ini. Baru sore tadi Mikazuki menjemput kekasihnya ini di Stasiun Akita dan membawanya ke daerah wisata yang Tsurumaru minta.

"Besok aku ingin kita tinggal di kamar seharian."

"Tidak ingin jalan-jalan?"

Dia menggeleng. Sambil tersenyum lebar dia bilang, "Aku ingin memuaskan diri tidur dalam pelukanmu dulu, mengisi ulang daya." Kemudian dia melepaskan kaitan mereka, berjalan lebih dulu, berputar sambil mendongakkan kepala, menari di bawah salju yang turun perlahan. "Mulai lusa baru kita berkeliling dan mecicipi semua tempat makan yang ada."

Sosok putihnya tergambar cantik di mata Mikazuki dan itu terasa seperti racun yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, membekukan pandangan, tidak sanggup melawan. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku ikuti maumu."

"Bagus." Tsurumaru berlari kecil ke hadapannya, memberi kecupan singkat pada bibirnya sebelum menuntun Mikazuki kembali berjalan, menikmati salju malam itu. "Aku sudah merencanakan banyak hal, tugasmu hanya mengikuti dan buat aku senang."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**25/12/2019**

Aku ngga tau ini masuk fluff apa ngga. Aku pribadi nganggap ini kurang manis. Tapi ya, semoga banyak yang suka, deh~

Terima kasih untuk yang ninggalin jejak.

Segitu aja dulu dariku.

Bye~


End file.
